Veritas odium parit - Truth begets hatred
Veritas odium parit --- Truth begets hatred. Critic from the Realm of the Spirits on my: “Foundation of Evolutionary Spirituality”, http://www.msmisp.com/logos/foundation-for-evolutionary-spirituality.htm Yes my dear lady in the dark dress and high-heal shoes, I certainly remember your long, hand written letter from the World of Spirits. Unfortunately, my limits in psychic abilities will not let me read such a long letter. --- I know you meant well, trying to explain to me why the spirit world is going to block my Destiny and make my last years here on Earth into a misery and maybe even crucify my soul after I die. You fortunately began your long letter with your main concern when you wrote: “You are in Violation of a Common Consent decree.” -'-- That much I could read and Yes, my lady, I do my own thinking and '“All my Life was in Violation of Common Consent decrees”. Beginning at age 4 when I repaired my costly electric model toy train, while the common consent of the store manager and of the toy factory was that repair was impossible. The next incident, that I remember, was at age 9 during the Second World War when one day, during a massive bombing raid, the bunker doors were still locked when the bombs were already falling. Dozens of grown-ups had the “common consent,” that they would now be killed and when I managed to open the gate of the bunker in time, they nearly trampled me to death trying to get to safety ahead of me. Events like this were repeated many times in my life, such as saving a boy from drowning in a frozen lake at age 10, or saving many young children at a school outing from a raving bull at age 20. Later in live I would save Millions in cost for the electronic companies I worked for by finding simple cost-effective solutions. My final choice of company was the famous Bell Laboratories which had a consent ruling to require a Masters or Doctorate degree for the position of “Member of Technical Staff”. I was awarded that position without ever having seen the inside of any engineering school. (A big Consent Violation!) A few of my technical solutions became patens; I have 11 of them and as you might know, patens are creations. EVERY CREATION by MANKIND IS IN VIOLATION OF CONSENT DEGREES. “Consent decrees” have been named “Psychic Grid” by Dr. Beatrice Bruteau in her master piece of anthropology with that title. As I said in my above paper, Evolution is a continuation of Gods Creation of the Cosmos and as Dr. Beatrice Bruteau has said: “Evolution is a Song that goes on singing”, but because of this common consent degree made by the “Spirits” (not by God) the song is not properly progressing, because the needle is stuck in one grove on this old-time gramophone record of Noetic evolution. The same tune is now playing over and over again. Nothing can “evolve” that way, --- can “evolve” that way, can “evolve” that way, can “evolve” that way, --- etc, etc. etc. ------ Creations within Consent degrees are a contradiction in terms. ----- Thanks for your concerned letter my dear Lady, --- but please get rid of your high-heal shoes; they are only a stupid common consent degree in the Western world. If I should die without my soul being crucified, I hope you still have that letter for me to read. Maybe we can dream of a World in which a few souls are allowed to bypass consent degrees, because then you could just E-mail your letter to me via the Internet at: [mailto:Rev_hwinter@windstream.net Rev'_'hwinter@windstream.net] Write the text of your article here!